You Did This To Me
by Jovieta
Summary: A poem of how Beast Boy might feel if Terra returns.


**This has been on my mind for quite awhile, so I just had to post it. Hey, my poem had to be used for _something_, right? **

Summary: A poem of how Beast Boy might feel if Terra returns.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You Did This To Me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
Claimer: I own this poem.  
Dedicated: To Lelyn, because her year in her new school sounds like hell.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You knew I liked you  
I knew you liked me  
So why did this all have to fall apart? **

_"Tonight her orders were to strike. But I guess she took pity on you." Slade told Beast Boy icily, "Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. However, despite her error in judgment, she was kind enough to deactivate the security in Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."  
"LIAR!" Beast Boy immediately accused, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. _

**Why did you lie?  
Why did you break me into pieces?  
Why did you love me, then hate me? **

_"So what made you change your mind?" Beast Boy asked as he and Terra rode atop a Ferris wheel.  
"Excuse me?" Terra asked.  
"About going out with me. It's the ears, wasn't it? Ladies love the ears." Beast Boy wiggled his ears "seductively", and this madeTerra chortle.  
"Actually, it was because…of all the things I could have done tonight, I realized all I really wanted to do was spend time with you." Terra said.  
"Lucky for me you didn't have any other plans tonight." Beast Boy stated, and how far away he was from the truth.  
"Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?" Terra looked down for a moment.  
"Of course." Beast Boy answered with an odd look in his eyes.  
"I mean, if you were _really _my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter what, you would still be my friend, right?" Terra asked as if his answer was the most important thing to her.  
"Yes. I promise, Terra," Beast Boy moved to kiss her, "No matter what."  
"Hello, Terra, remember me?" The voice that Beast Boy would recognize ANYWHERE spoke up. Slade. _

**What have I done to you?  
What have you done to me?  
I'll tell you what you did **

_"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Terra said, "I never meant for any of this to happen."  
"Then why did you let it?" Beast Boy responded with no sympathy.  
"I don't know, okay? I don't know." Terra paused, "Slade…he helped me, saved me from myself. He said I owed him but-_"  
_"So it was all a game? You were just pretending?" Beast Boy accused.  
"No. You said you would be my friend no matter what, remember?" Terra asked.  
"Slade was right. You don't have any friends."_

**You broke me.  
You hated me.  
You thrust me into a pool of hate and malice. **

_"I hope you don't expect a goodbye kiss." Terra said in that hating tone.  
"Terra, you can't…" Beast Boy said sadly, gripping the edge of the floor.  
"Watch me." Terra's eyes glowed a deadly yellow, and the gap in the earth closed…and Beast Boy fell into the dark abyss. _

**So...**

_"It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never to late to change." Beast Boy told her over the screaming voices of his friends.  
"Sorry, Beast Boy- for everything I've done." Terra apologized, then turned, redirecting the sharpened boulder towards Slade._

**Why did you do this?  
Why can't we be what we were?  
Why am I in my room, all alone?  
Why am I crying myself to sleep? **

_Beast Boy lay in his room in a hound dog form. In his little curl was the heart shaped present he hadmade for Terra. It held no more meaning, because Terra was gone. But it gave him hope that maybe; just maybe Terra would come back.  
Beast Boy whined from the pain that was both physical and mental. _

**Now I sit in my room  
Looking over pictures that hold sweet memories  
Those memories are a lie  
We could never be, you see  
And now you come back  
Begging me to forgive you... **

_After all the destruction and turmoil, the sun finally arose from the horizon, shining upon the repaired city.  
__"Her name was Terra." Beast Boy began, "She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend." Starfire lay a banquet of roses at the volcanic rock statue's base, "And the bravest person that I have ever known." Beast Boy finished.  
"I shall miss you, friend." Starfire stated sadly.  
"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the affect." Raven said.  
"We'll bring her back." Robin promised.  
"Someday," Cyborg finished.  
"I'll never forget you, Terra." Beast Boy said, his voice breaking, and he placed a plaque at the base, above the flowers.  
The plaque read: _**Terra,**A Teen Titan, A True Friend.

**Now it's my turn  
To break you.  
To hate you.  
To bring the pain you brought me  
Because  
You did this to me. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_**Just so you know, those were all flashbacks, exclude the poem. Poem, singular, not plural.  
I kind of like this, although that's probably not the reaction Beast Boy would have.  
Well, that's it, I know it's not very deep and all…but, oh well, reviews would be nice. **

**  
**


End file.
